Blanche est la neige, blanc est le dernier repos
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja est terminée. Dernières pensées d'un Ninja de Konoha avant de passer de l'autre côté! (Ai mis 'T' car on parle un peu de sexe, mais sans plus!)


Blanche est la neige, blanc est le dernier repos

Source: Naruto

Genre: POV + Romance + Deathfic

Couple: A deviner

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi!

Résumé: La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja est terminée. Pensées d'un Ninja de Konoha avant de passer de l'autre côté!

Chapitre unique

POV?

_Comment ai-je réussi à vivre sans toi? Durant ces trois ans, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Fou de douleur. Mais non, ma raison n'a pas abandonné la partie. Je me suis entraîné sans relâche pour faire honneur à ta mémoire._

_Chaque nuit, je nous revoyais dans notre cachette secrète, tu me serrais dans tes bras, si fort que je savais que j'étais important pour toi, comme tu l'étais pour moi._

_Ces instants où je tombais le masque. Je revoyais nos baisers brûlants où je te transmettais tous les sentiments dont mon cœur débordait (et continue de déborder) pour toi._

_On dit que le temps apaise les douleurs, n'importe quoi…Ça fait trois ans que tu es mort, trois longues années que mon cœur et mon âme sont brisés._

_Si mes amis sont au courant? Non, je suis un Hyûga et en tant que tel, je porte cette expression « Sans sentiments » sur le visage._

_Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu confier ma peine à quelqu'un, mais qui? Qui aurait accepté d'entendre que j'aimais et aime encore un Ninja d'oto?_

_Personne._

_Père, Mère, que pensez-vous de moi? Êtes-vous fâchés que votre enfant soit tombé amoureux d'un Ninja au service d'Orochimaru?_

_Je mentirais en vous disant que votre réponse ne me fait pas peur._

_Mon aimé…souffres-tu autant que de ton vivant? Ou alors ta maladie n'est-elle plus qu'un vieux souvenir?_

_Ta maladie. Si tu n'étais pas malade, quel aurait été ton destin? Serais-tu devenu Ninja au service d'Orochimaru? Ou bien tu serais resté dans ton village, sans que jamais nous nous soyons connus?_

_Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se serra._

_La douleur est sûrement atroce et pourtant je ne prononce pas un mot. Je vois mes amis courir dans ma direction, mais je ne les entends pas. Je dois être gravement blessé pour ne pas les entendre._

_Je ne les entends pas, ne le vois presque plus. Les seuls choses que je vois sont tous ces souvenirs où tu es présent._

_Notre première rencontre remonte à nos 8 et 9 ans. Tu étais déjà au service d'Orochimaru, mais je t'ai accordé ma confiance. Comme tu m'as accordé la tienne alors que nous nous ne connaissons pas._

_L'innocence qui aurait du marquer nos traits d'enfants faisait place à beaucoup de sérieux. Tu avais perdu ton clan tout entier, j'avais perdu mes parents à 4 ans d'intervalle._

_Bien sûr, personne ne devait être au courant de notre amitié. Amitié qui s'est vite transformé en amour quand nous eûmes 11 et 12 ans. Les jours où tu n'étais pas présent, je t'écrivais, dans notre langage secret._

_C'est par lettre que j'appris tes sentiments, comme tu appris les miens. Mais notre premier baiser a vu le jour un an après, un soir d'orage où la pluie nous avait surprit entrain de nous entraîner dans la forêt._

_Je me rappelle qu'il était doux et brûlant tout à la fois._

_Un sourire ironique vient étirer mes lèvres. Voilà une pensée digne d'une jeune fille amoureuse…_

_Amoureux, je le suis. Malgré mon cœur détruit et dans le sal état que je dois être._

_Notre cachette était l'unique témoin de nos moments passé entant que couple, aussi bien pour les disputes que pour les réconciliations._

_Nous n'avions pas 16 ans quand nous nous sommes donné l'un à l'autre. Les adultes auraient trouvé ça dégoutant car nous n'avions que 13 et 14 ans._

_Mais on s'aimait. Et je continue de t'aimer malgré tout._

_Quand Lee m'apprit ta mort, j'aurais voulu nier, me mettre en colère, le frapper…N'importe quoi, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais le soir venu, j'ai craqué. _

_Pleurer, pleurer, pleurer, pleurer et pleurer. J'aurais voulu mourir pour te rejoindre tant la douleur était (et l'est toujours) grande, aussi grand que peut l'être un abyme sans fond._

_Je me rappelle de ma sortie d'hôpital où le soir venu je me suis rendu à notre cachette où j'ai déposé un énorme bouquet composé de roses roses et rouges mélangées à de l'aloès._

_De jour (et quand je partais en mission), jamais je ne me suis rendu. Seul le soir était témoin de mes venues avec à chaque fois un nouveau bouquet._

_Jusqu'au jour où j'ai créé un bijou. Un pendentif plus exactement avec à l'intérieur une photo de nous deux._

_Je garde les yeux ouvert, je veux te voir. Mon cœur commence à ralentir…_

_Je n'ai pas peur car je sais que tu es là, que tu m'attends._

_Le ciel pleure, la neige tombe. La neige…*_

_Premier témoin de notre premier baiser après un entraînement rigoureux où tu as voulu rattrapé (j'avais glissé sur une plaque de verglas), mais que nous sommes tombés tous les deux au sol, moi sur le dos et toi au dessus de moi._

_En quelques instants elle a tout recouvert, tout est blanc d'aussi loin que mon regard arrive à avoir._

_Je ne la sens pas, mais devine qu'elle blanchit mes cheveux._

_Ça y est. Mon cœur vient de cesser de battre._

_Tout est blanc…_

***Dans le manga (et je suppose l'animé) lorsque la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja commence, il ne neige pas! Mais pour que ça colle avec mon histoire, j'image qu'il neige après la mort du Ninja!**


End file.
